Against All Odds
by mlep
Summary: Both James and Severus fall in love with Lily on first sight, but who will win her?
1. A Rough Beginning

Author's Note: Just started writing this today, but I have a whole bunch of ideas for it! Please review!

Disclaimer: All characters and settings from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling, not me. I'm borrowing them.

* * *

Lily Evans stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ for the first time rather apprehensively. Her parents had to drop her off alone because they both had something already going on.

She sighed dejectedly. You would think that they would have been able to find the time to see their youngest daughter leave for wizarding school for an entire year!

Her mom had been planning on coming, but Petunia decided that she just HAD to go to her friend's birthday party early, because, "She's my friend, Mom, and when you have friends you have certain responsibilities!"

This was of coarse said with a significant glance thrown in Lily's direction. Like it was her fault that she got accepted into a school for witches and wizards.

Lily was still finding the whole thing surreal, having just discovered that magic does actually exist!

She was interrupted from her thoughts by someone tapping her on the back.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin!"

Lily turned around to see a thin, pale boy with soft brown eyes, "Oh hi! I'm Lily Evans! Is this your first year too?"

"Yeah. Want to go pick a compartment?" he motioned towards the waiting train. Almost everyone has already boarded.

"Ooo yeah, we'd better get going."

They stepped into the train and began searching for a seat as the train began to move. The only places left were in a compartment with 4 people already in it.

"Mind if we sit here?" Remus inquired politely.

"Sure, feel free!" said the nearest person, a young boy with a lopsided grin and dark, shaggy hair, "I'm Sirius Black, and you are..."

"Lily Evans"

"Remus Lupin"

"I'm James Potter," said Sirius's seat mate, who had unruly black hair and hazel eyes, "This is Peter Pettigrew," he continued, pointing to the but sitting opposite him, with mousy hair and a pointed nose.

The remaining occupant spoke up, "I'm Severus Snape," he said softly. His lank, dark hair hung limply around his face and his dark eyes glittered as he stared fixedly at Lily.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and coughed slightly. James noticed and reached forward, poking Severus in the shoulder.

"Do you mind? You're making Lily uncomfortable."

Severus switched his sharp gaze to James and narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you keep your hands to yourself, Potter?" he replied coolly, "I believe Lily would speak for herself if she really minded."

"No one cares what you believe, so either keep your eyes and your thoughts to yourself, or you can leave right now!" James stood up aggressively.

"I'm quite comfortable right here, thank you."

"Too bad for you it would be a lot more comfortable for everyone else if you were out in the hall," Sirius and Peter stood up behind James, as if to verify what he said.

"You guys, it's ok! Let him be, alright?" Lily tried to make the three angry boys sit back down.

Everyone ignored her. Even Remus seemed to prefer for Sirius to leave.

Severus picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and started to read.

Without another word, James picked Severus up by the front of his robes and threw him bodily out into the hallway, then shut and locked the door.

"Nice work, mate!" congratulated Sirius, "If he had stayed in here any longer some of his greasiness might have rubbed of on me." All of the guys in the compartment laughed nastily.

Lily however, grabbed her bag and jumped up.

James leaned forward and grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going? There's plenty of room right here," he said, patting the space besides him with a wink.

Lily tore her arm out of his grip, turned and ran, slamming the door on her way out.

Behind her in the compartment were four stunned boys, with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

A/N: So there we go! I know it's really short, but hopefully the other chapters will be a lot longer! Hope you liked it and I will try to have the next chapter up soon! Remember to review!  



	2. Mudblood

A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you like it, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling does, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Lily stopped into the empty corridor. She hadn't meant to react so violently, but people like that had always rubbed her the wrong way. Arrogant and possessive, they strutted around expecting everyone to fall worshiping at their feet.

She shook her head and set off to find Severus. She found him in an end compartment with two other people: a husky girl with hooded eyes and a red-headed boy with numerous freckles.

They all looked up as Lily opened the door. Severus jumped up and escorted her back to the seat next to him.

"Did they kick you out too?"

"No, I left because of how they were treating you," Lily confessed, smiling up at Severus.

"Really?" Severus said softly, leaning in towards Lily.

"Oh go find a room you two," cut in the girl roughly, making them both jump,"Severus, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Severus glared at her but she ignored him and turned to Lily, "I'm Bellatrix Black."

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you! Are you by any chance related to Sirius Black?"

Bellatrix smiled grimly, "Why yes, that lovely young man does happen to be my cousin."

"I'm sorry, he doesn't seem very pleasant."

"He's nice enough, just completely conceited."

"Yeah, him and his friend too. James Potter. He was the one being such a jerk. Sirius just backed him up," Lily curled her fist in remembrance.

"Ah yes. Potter already has quite a reputation among the girls. Quite the flirt, although not with me. I wonder why?"

Lily snorted humorously, "He's probably afraid of you."

The red-head spoke up, "Actually, Sirius told him that you were going to be put in Slytherin for sure, and James hates anything to do with that house."

Everyone else stared at him. "How on earth do you know that, um...." Lily paused as she realized that she didn't know the boy's name.

"Arthur Weasley, nice to meet you," he nodded at Lily politely before continuing to speak, "I was behind them when boarding the train. There was a block at the door so I was able to hear most of their conversation."

"Speaking of houses," cut in Severus, "Where do you guys think you will be put?"

Bellatrix grinned evilly, "Slytherin."

"Almost everyone in my family has gone into Gryffindor, so I reckon that's where I'll be too," sighed Arthur, "I think the only one who wasn't was one of aunts, who has managed to convince everyone that she's gone batty."

"What house was she in?" Bellatrix asked interestedly.

"Um... I think it was Hufflepuff, but it might have been Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw.... I'm really not sure. Anyways, Lily what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I have no idea, I just learned about Hogwarts a couple of months ago."

"So, you're Muggle-born?" asked Bellatrix slowly.

"Yeah, it was quite a shock to my family when they found out I was a witch," Lily laughed remembering her parents' shocked expressions. Then the smile slowly faded as she remembered how Petunia had reacted: she went completely bonkers. The rest of the summer had been hell for Lily, as Petunia made it quite clear that she did not want a witch for a sister. Lily had been quite relieved when it was finally time to leave.

Bellatrix stared hard at Lily, "You're a Mudblood??"

To Lily's great surprise, Arthur and Severus reacted violently to Bellatrix's words.

"How dare you call her that!" Severus's face was twisted in fury, he had actually leap to his feet and looked about ready to strangle Bellatrix, "What's wrong with you?"

Arthur too looked shocked and outraged, "That was completely uncalled-for! There is no reason to start calling people nasty names!"

Lily stood up and forced Severus back down to his seat, "Calm down, all of you! Now can someone please explain what just happened??"

"Mudblood is a really nasty thing to call someone of Mudblood descent," Severus spat out, "It's just about the worst insult someone can give!" He continued to snarl and growl in Bellatrix's direction.

Bellatrix was watching Severus with a slight smile playing across her lips, "What, you don't like it when I insult your girlfriend? Though I wouldn't really call the truth an 'insult'."

Severus roared with rage and surged up again, but Arthur joined Lily in restraining him.

"What's going on here?!"

They all looked up to see James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus standing in the doorway with bemused expressions.

"Be-Bellatrix called me something, and the-these two freaked out," Lily panted.

"What on earth did my dear cousin say that could enrage Snape so much?" said Sirius with a smile, "He's acting like w wounded bear."

Lily glared at him, but choose to ignore the last comment, "She called me a Mudblood."

James gave a sort of strangled gasp and jumped at Bellatrix, but she was already up and slipping past into the hall.

"Hope to see you soon! This was great fun!" she called back as she strode away. James would have pursued, but Sirius restrained him.

"It's not worth it! What if you run into someone?"

James turned back and collapsed in a seat, glaring at Severus, who accommodatingly glowered back. Lily noticed the tension between the two and intervened.

"C'mon you guys, can you please stop acting like five year olds and sit calmly?"

James glanced at Lily, then back at Severus, "I'll do it for you," he said finally.

Severus snorted softly. Lily smacked him on the arm, "Stop it."

Everyone else in the compartment was greatly amused by this exchange, but things calmed down and everything was quiet for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that chapter was longer than the last one, I hope you liked it! I will try to have another one up tomorrow! Please continue to review!  



	3. Sorting Time

A/N: Whoo-Hooo!!! My first review! Thanks to Holly-Evans! I am updating as quick as possible, so as soon as I get the next chapter written! I will try to go faster though!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of settings from the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling owns them.

* * *

Lily stepped off the train and gazed up the hill to where her new home stood. Hogwarts was a magnificent castle and Lily couldn't even begin to imagine what the inside would be like.

"First years this way please! Come over here first years!" Lily heard a brisk voice calling, and she shyly walked over to where the rest of the first years were gathering.

Severus and the rest of her companions walked up behind her. James grinned at a couple of girls, who giggled and whispered to each other as he passed.

Lily shook her head incredulously and turned back to look at the teacher who had called them over. She was short with frizzy hair and a friendly, dimpled face.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts!" she began, "I am Professor Sprout, your Herbology teacher. Please follow me and don't stray off. There are many things out there just waiting to find one of you alone," and she strode off into the darkness with the first years crowding at her heels in an effort not to stray.

Lily raised her eyebrows at the strange warning, and turned to ask Severus what he thought it meant, but he had already started forward. She hurried after him. When she caught up, the group had reached the edge of a huge lake.

"We are going to be taking these boats across the lake," Professor Sprout said, "Please no more then 4 people in a boat. "

Lily started towards the closest boat, and instantly James and Severus came after her. Remus was following behind them, a little more slowly.

She started to step into the boat, but a gust of wind came rocking the boat and pushing Lily off balance. She felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and steady her. She looked back and saw Remus, with a shy grin on his face.

"Thanks!" she smiled brilliantly at him, laughing inside at the looks on James and Severus's faces.

She got into the boat, followed by the other three. James and Severus had a silent battle over who got the seat next to Lily, who rolled her eyes and motioned to Remus to come and sit next to her.

James and Severus glared, but settled down into their seats.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Sprout was in the lead boat, "Alright, let's go!"

The small fleet set off across the lakes towards the castle.

"It's gorgeous!" Lily breathed, watching the castle come closer and closer.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" James however, was not looking at the castle, but at a certain redhead with bright green eyes.

The boats entered into a small cave, and everyone scrambled ashore. Professor Sprout led everyone up the lawn to the front doors. She ceremoniously threw them open.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Lily gaped in wonder at the ghosts sliding through walls, and the pictures on the wall waving welcomingly.

"Please wait here. I will call you in shortly to be sorted," Professor Sprout turned and walked through a pair of doors, beyond which could be heard loud laughter and talking.

Lily rubbed her hands on her robes nervously. She had no idea what 'sorting' was, or what it would require.

Everyone started walking forward into the hall, so evidently someone had called them in. Lily walked forward hesitantly, with three people right behind her.

A new professor walked forward, "Welcome, I am Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher. Please form an orderly line and come forward when you hear your name called."

Lily heard some sort of singing start, but she was too nervous to pay any attention. All of a sudden there was a loud burst of applause, and the sorting began.

Students started going forward, and after a brief pause there was more applause.

"Black, Bellatrix"

Lily looked up as she heard the name, and saw Bellatrix swaggering forward. She stuffed a hat onto her head, and almost instantly...

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius came forward slowly, some of his bravado lost for a second, he set the hat on his head and waited with eyes screwed up.

"Gryffindor!" Sirius sighed in relief and walked over the the cheering table. Then, all too soon..

"Evans, Lily"

Lily walked forward timidly, and put the hat on her head. It mumbled a few things to her, then yelled...

"Gryffindor!" Sirius erupted with loud cheers and whistles as Lily walked over to sit next to him. The sorting quickly finished up.

"Lupin, Remus"

"Gryffindor!" Lily smiled in relief.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James" Sirius leaned forward and crossed his fingers.

"Gryffindor!" Lily groaned as James came over and sat next to her, earning himself a hurt glance from Sirius.

"Snape, Severus" Lily held her breath, hoping..

"Slytherin!" Severus took the hat off slowly and looked over at Lily, then walked over to sit across from Bellatrix, who looked very smug. Then, finally..

"Weasley, Arthur"

"Gryffindor!" Arthur got up, relieved, and almost ran to the table.

Then the headmaster stood up, "Welcome all first years to Hogwarts. I trust you will have a wonderful stay! I don't want to drag on, so... eat up!"

The golden dishes suddenly filled with food. Everyone started stuffing food into their mouths, famished from the ride over.

Once Lily was full, she looked over to the Slytherin table and found Severus watching her. She smiled and waved at him, but he didn't see.

Finally, when everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood up and dismissed everyone to their common rooms. Lily followed a Gryffindor prefect up the stairs to a portrait of a fat lady.

"This is the Fat Lady," introduced the prefect, "Grumblefood."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a comfortable room with a roaring fire and squashy chairs scattered around. She followed the prefect's directions up a staircase to her right, and found herself in a room with four four-poster beds. She sat on the one where her suitcase had been dropped.

Three other girls came clattering up the stairs behind her. Lily stood up and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

A thin girl with light brown hair, a round face, and a sweet expression walked forward, "I'm Alice Toomy"

"I'm Heathcote Barbary," said a wild looking girl with wispy black hair.

"And I'm Bertha Jorkins," finished a plump girl with light blond hair.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, but I'm really tired and want to go to sleep," Lily said with a yawn, and promptly pulled back her covers, shut her curtains, and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! Hope you like it and please review!  



	4. Deal

A/N: Some people (ahem holly evans) want less Lily-Severus action, so I will be adding some budding romance between Lily and James, and some other guys, but I won't spoil the surprise by telling you ahead of time, so you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling owns them.

* * *

Unlike Lily, who was now sleeping peacefully, Severus had not had a good evening. After being sorted into Slytherin, he spent his meal next to Bellatrix, who was blabbing about who knows what.

He mostly watched Lily and James through narrowed eyes, contemplating how long it would take Lily to fall for James's good looks and charm. Not very long, considering that James would be wooing her every possible second.

Why oh why did her have to be put into Slytherin! Now James would have every class with her and study with her and eat with her...

Severus was interrupted from his depressing musings by Bellatrix coming up from behind and slipping her hands over his shoulders.

"What are you thinking about sweetie??" Bellatrix leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"How nice it was to finally get away from you!" Severus snapped, as he stood up abruptly.

"Oh, you can't possibly mean that! After everything I've done for you?" Bellatrix paused before continuing in a slightly lower voice, "After that Mudblood deserted you..."

Severus interrupted her loudly, "Shut your foul mouth! Don't you dare talk about her!" and turned and stormed off to his room.

Bellatrix watched him leave with a calculating look in her eyes, "You'll warm up to me... Just wait and see."

  
Lily was woken up the next morning by the sun streaming through a window onto her face. She was disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings for a few seconds, but quickly recovered her bearings and jumped out of bed.

Her roommates were still sleeping, so Lily dressed quietly and went down to the common room. She found James sitting broodingly in front of the empty fireplace. He turned when he heard her footsteps and jumped up when he saw who it was.

"Lily!" he came towards her quickly, but paused a few steps away, "I, um, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday," he stopped again, unsure how to continue.

"It's ok," Lily began, but James cut her off.

"No, really, it wasn't. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, and I hope that you will give me another chance," he finished and waited nervously for her response.

Lily smiled and reached out for his hand, "Of course I will! Everyone makes mistakes!"

James exhaled, relieved, and smiled back, "You know, I wasn't really worried about what you were going to say. I mean, who could resist this?" he gestured up and down his body.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You are just as arrogant as ever. But it's ok, I still like you."

"Now that you two have made up, can we please go down to breakfast?"

Lily and James turned to see Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Arthur watching them with impatient expressions. They looked at each other and laughed, then headed down to the Great Hall.

Lily had barely settled into her seat when she saw her roommates come running in. They looked around, saw Lily, and came to sit next to her.

"Hey Lily! You were up early this morning!" greeted Heathcote, whose hair was tossed in all different directions. Sirius eyed her interestedly, and got a favorable look in response.

Lily noticed and introduced the two, "Heathcote, this is Sirius. Sirius, Heathcote." They promptly began talking, and didn't stop for the rest of the meal.

Lily was so involved with her new friends, that she didn't notice when Severus came into the hall. He sat down and watched her for a minute, noting the friendly manner in which her and James were acting towards each other. Already, she had given in to his charms.

"Hey Severus! How did you sleep? Well, I hope!" Bellatrix had sat down across from him, blocking out his view of Lily, "Could I see your schedule? I wanted to see which classes we have today!"

Severus groaned inwardly, but pulled out his schedule for her to look at. He noticed with pleasure that Gryffindors and Slytherins had quite a few double periods together throughout the week.

He got up abruptly and started out of the hall, ignoring Bellatrix's protests. Lily saw him get up and hurried over, catching his arm as he started up the stairs. James watched her go after Severus with an ugly look on her face that Bertha noted and tucked away.

"Severus!" Lily was panting with her effort to catch up, "You haven't talked to me yet today! Is something the matter?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I thought you were busy with your friends."

"You are one my friends! I will never be too busy to talk to you! That's a promise! Now c'mon, I think we have our first class together. Isn't it Transfiguration?" and they hurried off down the hall together.

  
Meanwhile, Bellatrix had waylaid James on is way out of breakfast.

"What do you want?" James eyed her warily, remembered the incident on the train.

"The same thing as you, I suppose," said Bellatrix silkily, "Lily and Severus to stay away from each other."

"Why do you care?"

"I feel the same way about Severus as you do about Lily. I don't want them hanging out together, and I assume that you don't either."

"That's right."

"So we need to make an arrangement. If you keep Lily out of my hair, then I'll keep Severus out of your's, hmmm?"

James thought for a second, then stuck out his hand, "Agreed."

Bellatrix took his hand gingerly and shook it, "Agreed."

They turned and went their separate ways, each smiling slightly to themselves.

* * *

A/N: Ok, a little shorter then the last one, but still exciting! New things developing! Please review and I will have the next chapter up asap!   
P.S. Next week I will be able to put a whole bunch of new chapters up because most of my family will be gone! So if things seem a little slow this week, they will be picking up soon! Also, head's up, I will be gone from July 11-31 and I will not be able to update during that time because I will not have access to a computer! Hopefully I will still be able to write the chapters, though, and will post them as soom as I can! 


End file.
